Hahli
Hahli, była rybaczką, tkaczką sieci, kronikarką i mistrzynią Kohlii. Życie na Mata Nui Hahli nigdy się nie wychylała, zanim Pahraki nie zaatakowały Ga-Koro. Wówczas ona oraz Macku wykazały się wielką odwagą, blokując wejscie do Ga-Koro, aby Bohroki nie mogły przejść. Zaprzyjaźniły się wówczas. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, po odparciu ataku Bohrok-Kal Nokama wybrała ją na gracza Kohlii. Wraz z Macku uformowały drużynę wioski wody. Wkrótce potem podróżowały po Mata Nui spotykajac wielu przeróżnych Matoran. W ostatecznym meczu zmierzyła się z drużyną z Po-Koro i Ta-Koro. Wówczas ukazała się Maska Światła. Chciała jeszcze pogadać z Jallerem, ale jako herold, musiał szybko wyruszać. Wkrótce potem Jaller zginął, a Takua został przemieniony. Hahli położyła maskę Jallera na pojeździe Ussanui jako symbol prowadzący do zwycięstwa. Wkrótce potem wraz z Takanuvą udała się w głąb Mangaii. Takanuva rozkazał jej wrócić i wezwać Matoran. Hahli oznajmiła, że Takanuva chce aby za nim szli. Powiedziała, że dla Jallera najważniejszy był obowiązek i dlatego powinni wypełnić swe przeznaczenie. Tymczasem, Takanuva i Makuta zmierzyli się w pojedynku Kohlii, co skończyło się przemiana w Takutanuvę. Hahli wraz z innymi przebiegała przez bramę, gdy Takutanuva ją zawrócił i oddał część własnego życia aby ożywić Jallera.Kiedy Jaller się przebudził, Hahli pomogła mu wstac i go mocno przytuliła. Hahli wraz z innymi Matoranami udała się do Metru Nui. Gdy Jaller odkrył plany Turaga, uciekł wraz z nią i pozostałymi 4 Matoranami oraz Takanuvą na Voya Nui. riht|thumb|150px|hahi Charakter * Hahli spędza najwięcej czasu na prostym życiu w Ga-Koro. Nie widzi siebie inaczej niż jako prostego rybaka i wyplatacza sieci, nigdy poszukiwacza przygód poza morskim brzegiem jej wioski.Mimo iż ma pełno pomysłów, Hahli jest zbyt nieśmiała by mówić o nich głośno, jest on często zapominana i niezauważana przez jej przyjaciół Ga-Matoran. Jednak Nokama dostrzega jej prawdziwy potencjał i ma wielkie plany związane ze skromną wyplataczką sieci. Cytaty * Jaller był twoim heroldem. Niech poprowadzi cię to do zwycięstwa - Hahli do Takanuvy. * Szaleństwo! - zawołała Hahli. - Jak jedna maska może być warta tyle istnień?! * Jeśli nie znasz jej wartości - odparł Umbra - to czemu tu jesteś? (rozmowa nt. MoLi) Toa Hahli Inika Po ucieczce z Karzahni, Hahli i reszta zostali trafieni strumieniem energii z Czerwonej Gwiazdy i zmienieni w Toa Inika. Oto najwcześniejszy opis: * Magiczna maska wykrycia oraz wrodzony szósty zmysł czynią Hahli niezastąpioną przy poszukiwaniu Maski Życia. Jej Hydro-Harpun może przebić najtawrdszą zbroję z protodermis. * Podobnie jak u innych Inika, moc wody Hahli jest na stałe połączona z mocą elektryczności i zawsze są używane razem - np. nie może stworzyć strumienia wody bez otoczenia go błyskawicami. Zważywszy na to, że woda przewodzi prąd, jest to śmiertelnie groźna moc. * Maska Hahli to Kanohi Elda, maska wykrycia, pozwalająca jej zobaczyć wszystko co ukryte i przejrzeć iluzje. Jest pomocna przy poszukiwaniu MoLi, ale gdy jej radar ją wyczuwa, Hahli napada ból głowy, bowiem i MoLi, i Elda mają własna wolę (Elda jest z tkanki organicznej, podobnie jak wszystkie maski Inika) i Ignika w pewien sposób się z nią komunikuje. * Harpuny, które Hahli miota, są z czystej energii. Toa Hahli Mahri Po przybyciu do Dołu, Hahli i reszta Inika zostali przemienieni przez promień światła z MoLi, zmieniając się w Toa Mahri. * Wiadomo, że Hahli będzie rozmawiać z Mantaxem: ** Chcę Maski Życia powiedział Mantax. - Myślałem że ją masz. ** A ja myślałam że ty - powiedziała Hahli. - Podczas gdy my walczymy, ktoś z nią ucieka. ** Twoi przyjaciele? ** Nie - powiedziała Toa potrząsając głową. - Twoi. '' Mantax zaczął się zastanawiać. Nie miał wprawdzie żadnego użytku z Toa - mieli za dużo sumienia by być bezlitośni i zawsze przeciwstawiali się planom lepszych od siebie. Lecz jedną rzecz o nich uznawał za prawdę: Toa nie są kłamcami. A jeśli ta Toa nie kłamie to...'' * Od teraz nie mam przyjaciół - powiedział Mantax. - Tylko wrogów których jeszcze nie zabiłem. Hahli jest teraz najpotężniejszą Toa w grupie, ze względu na jej moc Wody. Stała się niezależna i silna, bo w wodzie czuje się najlepiej. Hahli została pierwszą Toa wody, mającą skrzydła - pod wodą służą jako płetwy, pozwalając jej pływać z niesamowitą prędkością i atakować w mgnieniu oka. Jej bronią są Pazury Protostalowe, zaś Maską - Kanohi Faxon, z pomocą której może skopiować zdolność dowolnego Rahi w Dole. Ma też Cordak Blaster, czyli wyrzutnię pocisków. * Jak każdego z Toa Mahri, Matoro odesłał do Metru Nui, pozostawiając im zdolność oddychania powietrzem atmosferycznym, jak i oddychania pod wodą. Informacje o secie left|thumb|Toa Hahli Inika w formie setu. left|thumb|Toa Hahli Mahri w formie setu. left|thumb| prototyp Hahli. Hahli Inika została wydana w 2006 roku. Jak każdy ma Wielokomorowy Miotacz Zamor oraz Hydro-Harpun. Hahli Mahri została wydana w 2007 roku. Wyposażona jest w Protostalowe Pazury i Cordak Blaster. Zobacz też Gallery:Hahli Category:Bionicle Category:Bohaterowie Category:Matoran Category:Kronikarz Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Toa Wody Category:Toa Inika Category:Toa Mahrii Category:Metru-Nui Category:Ga-Metru Category:Mata-Nui (wyspa) Category:Ga-Wahi Category:Ga-Koro Category:Karzahni